Katerina Petrova/Appearance
Appearance Almost every character that has met both of them have remarked that Katherine looks identical to Elena; indeed, they are both doppelgängers of their common ancestors, Amara and Tatia. As such, Katherine is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. The simplest way of distinguishing Katherine from Elena is in observing basic cosmetic differences: Katherine favors a curly hair style, while Elena typically wears hers straight; Katherine often pairs a sensually cut outfit with heels, while Elena is usually seen wearing comfortable, practical options like jeans, T-shirts and sneakers; and Katherine tends to wear more makeup than Elena. However, there are subtle differences between the two that a keen eye can detect. Katherine's eyes seem to be a shade darker than Elena's, having a smoky, shadowy appearance; where Elena's eyes are guileless, Katherine usually seems to be hiding something behind hers. Her mannerisms are more deliberate, almost as though she is performing for her audience - a skill that comes in handy when she wants to borrow the identity of the younger doppelgänger. Even her speaking voice seems harsher, more cutting than Elena's. Whenever Katherine pretends to be Elena she dresses very similar to Elena's style and straightens her hair. But she also can’t help but still rock some major cleavage. Seasons |-|Season One= Clothing In season one, Katherine's personal wardrobe was seen only in flashbacks to the 1800's. For the antebellum era of the south, Katherine dresses very revealing and sexy, often revealing cleavage and/or showcasing her decolletage in her day wear, which was usually designated for evening wear. She also wore colorful clothing, which was further uncommon to the era. Katherine is shown wearing hoop skirts and bodices with hook-and-eye closures, and carrying parasols. Hair Style Katherine wore her hair in tight ringlets, often accompanied by a hat, and her hair up and pulled away from of her face. Other During the Antebellum era of the United States, makeup was reserved for elite members of society such as royalty, though at times it was said to be worn by brothel women in a rather grotesque manner. Though Katherine and other women of Mystic Falls do not meet any of the aforementioned criteria, they are shown wearing makeup. Katherine's makeup in season one is very similar to Elena's; simple yet eye catching, which contrasts to Katherine's dramatic makeup in the present day. 101-071-Katherine-Photo.png 1x06-Lost Girls (7).jpg Dress-like-katherine-pierce.jpg Katherine-pierce-gallery.jpg Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-12349655-682-1024.jpg KATHERIE4.png Katherine.png 1x06-Lost Girls (20).jpg Lg2.jpg 1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20466941-2048-1365.jpg Children_of_the_Damned08.jpg 0058268035b.jpg |-|Season Two= Clothing In season two, Katherine is seen in flashbacks to 1490, 1492, and 1864, as well as the present day. In 1492, Katherine is shown wearing a houppelande, a full bodied dress with floor length sleeves. Velvet, linen, satin, and silk were popular fabrics of the time. For the antebellum era of the south, Katherine dresses very revealing and sexy, often revealing cleavage and/or showcasing her decolletage in her day wear, which was usually designated for evening wear. She also wore colorful clothing, which was further uncommon to the era. Katherine is shown wearing hoop skirts and bodices with hook-and-eye closures, and carrying parasols. In the present day of season two, Katherine wears very edgy, stylish clothes. She often wears booties, heels or boots. Much like the rest of the cast, Kat wears dark clothing. Hair Style In 1492 flashback, Katherine's hair is long and appears to be naturally wavy. In 1864, Katherine wore her hair in tight ringlets, often accompanied by a hat, and her hair up and pulled away from of her face. In the present day of season two, Katherine wears her hair parted down the the middle and on occasion, parted on the side in lose curls that fall below her bra straps. Other Throughout the present day of season two, Katherine changes between smokey eye makeup to a cat-eye look. pierceclothing5.png 219klaus13.jpg kathyy14.png kathyy3.png kathyy12.png katherinee.png katherinee2.png kathyy13.png kathyy11.png kat1.png kathy5.png kathy3.png kathy7.png kathy6.png kathyy.png kathyy7.png kathhair3.png|15th century kathhair2.png|15th century 2X22Katherine03.png|19th century KatherineChicago.jpg katherine-pierce-and-bcbgeneration-sandra-ankle-booties-gallery.png katherine-pierce-and-express-criscross-bra-top-gallery.png katherine-pierce-and-guess-tubular-corset-top-gallery.png Katherine-vampire-5588diaries-fashion.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-g898uess-salsa-cami-gallery.jpg Tumblr m4fl0wYMk31qcpnrdo1 500.jpg Nina-dobrev-katherine.jpg Normal tvd0201-1767.jpg Normal tvd0201-1823.jpg Normal tvd0203br-1989.jpg Normal tvd0205br-2162.jpg Normal tvd0218-0009.jpg Tvd0222 1715.jpg |-|Season Three= Clothing Katherine only appears in four episodes of season 3, impersonating Elena in both Homecoming and The Reckoning. The End of the Affair and Disturbing Behavior are the only two episodes where Katherine's personal style is showcased. Katherine is shown in 1920s Chicago as well as the present day. Her 1920s look is strongly reminiscent of the 1920s era flapper, with her hair in a page boy, wearing short dresses or skirts, and long beads. While impersonating Elena in the present day, she dresses conservatively, but as herself, she dresses provocatively. Hair Style When Katherine is not impersonating Elena, her hair is worn in lose ringlets and parted down the middle. Other 940595 1328025036359 full.jpg kathyy2.png kathyy4.png kathy2.png|20th century Katherine_pierce_in_Disturbing_Behavior.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 73615ccccc5621faf97b1b6a32ec02a2.jpg 58ec57915514552f74c51715468c4886.jpg |-|Season Four= Clothing Katherine appears in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes as a hallucination, impersonating Elena in Down the Rabbit Hole, and American Gothic, all of which were set in the present day. Katherine continues to dress seductively, similar to seasons 1-3. Hair Style Katherine wears her hair parted down the middle and in lose curls when she is not impersonating Elena. Other Katherine 4x07.PNG 0ddddddd.jpg 276850_402859786441264_855682042_n.jpg Katherine(4x18).png Katherine5485.jpg KaterinaPetrova.png Katherine4x222.jpg TVD 4x23-3.jpg Katherine423.jpg Katerina4X22 (50).png Katerina4X22 (48).png Katherine (27).png KatherineStyle.jpg Katherine 4x18.JPG 0379.jpg 0389.jpg Katherine123.png Katherine-pierce-coat.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-seam-detail-bodysuit-gallery.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-armani-exchange-a-x-croc-embossed-faux-leather-jacket-gallery.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-anthropologie-jacquard-corset-camisole-gallery.jpg |-|Season Five= Now that Katherine has returned to being a human, she became weaker and slower than how she was, being a vampire. She soon realized that she could not protect herself. She begged Damon to let her stay at the boarding house. She started to care more for her life, instead of her physical appearance. She is seen with her hair messed up. Her nails are chipped. She continues wearing heavy makeup, but looking through the way it is smudged, it seems like she doesn't care about it either. There are big dark circles under her eyes. All of her sexy, fashionable outfits are no longer seen. In the first episode of Season 5, for the very first time, she is spotted with hoodie and baseball cap. She continues wearing heels, though. Once, she complained with Damon about how much enemies she had, and how she started getting blisters for running in heels. Katherine 5x01 super messy hair.PNG|Messy hair Katherine 5x01 messy hair.PNG Katherine 5x01 nails chipping.PNG|"Your nails are chipped" - Damon Katherine 5x01 hoodie.PNG humankat5x02.jpg Humankat5cx02.jpg Elenkath5333.jpg Katheleel53.jpg Katherine106.jpg Katstef5x06.jpg Kathelean5x06.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png Anthropologie-diamond-lace-peplum-shirt-gallery.png stella-and-dot-trinity-pendant-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png free-people-daisy-waist-dress-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png dolce-vita-muri-cap-toe-ankle-boots-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Ammonite-necklace-by-peggy-li-creations-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Katherine 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 109.png Bebe-cold-shoulder-sleeve-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Katherine5107.jpg guess-clareta-cardigan-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png lucky-brand-downtown-gypsy-leather-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos 595 (5) slogo.jpg denim-and-supply-ralph-lauren-long-sleeve-lace-henley-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (1).png denim-and-supply-ralph-lauren-long-sleeve-lace-henley-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (2).png denim-and-supply-ralph-lauren-long-sleeve-lace-henley-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (3).png denim-and-supply-ralph-lauren-long-sleeve-lace-henley-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png katherine-pierce-tvd-100th.jpg tvd509-0415.jpg lucky-brand-downtown-gypsy-leather-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery (1).png lucky-downtown-gypsy-leather-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png normal_tvd510-2192.jpg vampire-diaries-fashion-bebe-cold-shoulder-sleeve-top-nina-dobrev.jpg katherineblacklacetop.png katherinelulu.png Katherine-S5.jpg |-|Season Eight= Katerina Petrova-S8.jpg See also Category:Appearance Category:Images of Katerina Petrova